Impostor on the Loose
"Impostor on the Loose" is the twelfth chapter of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Synopsis Roxas and Xion read a flyer on the window reporting that someone is masquerading as a member of Organization XIII. Saïx tells them to go to their missions which Xion excitedly does. She says good-bye to Roxas and disappears in a corridor of darkness. Demyx comments that Xion's eagerness would make him look like a slacker, but Saïx tells him that he looks like a slacker compared to anyone. Xigbar approaches Roxas and tells him that they get to explore a new world together. As they travel the corridor of darkness, Roxas glances around and asks Xigbar what he thinks of the impostor. Xigbar says that he'll get a bonus if he caught him, but Roxas claims he doesn't care about the bonus, but the motive. Xigbar says he doesn't know and guesses that he wants to join the Organization. Roxas asks why they don't let him as they'll be able to finish Kingdom Hearts faster. Xigbar brushes this off by laughing and calls him a kid, changing the subject. The corridor opens up in front of the Olympus Coliseum gates where Xigbar complains about the sunniness of the world. Philoctetes spots them and inspects Roxas, mistaking him for someone who wants to be a hero. He trains Roxas to exhaustion and feeds him chicken breasts. Roxas spots Xigbar and asks for his help, but he calmly responds that they're training heroes. Roxas spits out the food and runs off, finding Xigbar casually reading a book. Roxas complains about the training and says that they should investigate and leave, but Xigbar says to be quiet and spots a figure in a black coat at the edge of the world. Roxas identifies him as the impostor and Xigbar begins shooting at him. The figure dodges and both members pin the impostor. He attempts to leave through a corridor, but Xigbar shoots the portal away. The impostor walks backward and retreats into the coliseum. Roxas and Xigbar chase after him, interrupting Phil as he's mopping the floor. The impostor slips and Roxas knocks the figure down. Xigbar points his Arrowgun and lifts the hood up, revealing it to be Demyx. Demyx pleads that they don't tell Saïx and Xigbar realizes that Demyx used Olympus Coliseum as his personal slack off area. Roxas asks why he had his hood on and Demyx responds that he didn't want a sunburn. Xigbar, angered, shoots Demyx with his Arrowguns. At Twilight Town, DiZ is monitoring Sora's recovery and notices that something is interfering with his memory circuit. He informs Naminé and reminds her that their time is limited. Naminé pleads for him to wait a little longer as "he" would discover the cause at Castle Oblivion. Worlds and characters Production notes Series continuity * Xigbar and Roxas explore another world together, having previously explored Agrabah in "I Do Have a Problem". Xigbar comments on this when he complains about "another bright and sunny world." Video game differences * In the game, Roxas and Xion don’t learn about the impostor until after their day off. * Roxas and Xigbar don’t encounter Demyx while investigating the Olympus Coliseum. Goofs Trivia * Phil asks Roxas if he wants to "go the distance," referring to the song of the same name in the 1997 film, Hercules. Category:A to Z Category:Chapters Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days chapters Category:Real world